valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
| Series = Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 2 | Issue = 15 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Sect Civil War, Part Two: The 3,000-Year Binge Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** * ** ** Other Characters: * Adolph Hitler * Arya * Aten * Bast * Bruder Timothy Powers * * Maya * * Prometheans * Sentient Cities Locations: * ** *** House of Eternity *** **** * ** *** **** * ** *** **** ** India *** Calcutta * 1920 ** *** ** *** * ** *** **** ***** * ** Ripley * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Toyo Harada meets with the board of the Harada Global Conglomerates in order to discuss how the Harbinger Foundation will take advantage of the intra-faction fighting within The Sect. 1336 B.C. Armstrong and Ivar Anni-Padda watch on as a younger version of Armstrong is attacked by The Sect. While the pair catch up, the older Armstrong drops a vase of wine on one of the sect members. Armstrong tells Ivar that they are partners as they enter a timearc. October 11th, 1529 A.D. Armstrong and Ivar discuss their brother while they are drinking in Vienna. As they exit the building, Armstrong finds a monk who resembles Archer. The pair hurry to make it to the next timearc, where Mahmud hitches a ride. October 16th, 1813 A.D. Armstrong complains about Archer while drinking in London with Mahmud and Ivar. The next round comes in the form of the London Beer Flood, where Mahmud disappears. Ivar tells Armstrong about his experience in prison. January 16th, 1920 A.D. Armstrong finishes his beer in Chicago as prohibition comes into effect and gets into a bar fight. After drinking, Armstrong throws up and collapses on the street, only for Ivar to hand him over to Archer, stating that he has changed too much. November 5th, 2013 A.D. A courier gives Archer a message to go to Chicago in 1920. Notes * Brother Timothy Powers literally says "the Turk is standing in front of the door" ("The Turks are about to attack!") in German. The character is a homage to science fiction and fantasy author who is known for using real historical events and famous people in his novels. * Mahmud says "Demon!" and "You two are the best demons I've ever met (known)." in Turkish. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Walsh Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Panels Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg London Beer Flood Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Luxor Temple Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Pussy Attack Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Prohibition Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Prohibition Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 002.jpg Tachyon Compass Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Related References External links